


And I won't ever let you go (wait for me to come home)

by screamtobeheard



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, It's a little sad, Kissing, M/M, mentions of Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamtobeheard/pseuds/screamtobeheard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Then why did you come back? Why did you come back here? Why didn’t you fucking stay gone if you hate everything here so much?” Scott yells again. Isaac bites his lip and Scott can see that he is crying.</p><p>“For you. I came back for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I won't ever let you go (wait for me to come home)

Scott would normally sleep in on Saturdays. He would usually wake up around 11 pm and he would definitely not be woken up at 4 am. But something was knocking on his window. He had tried to ignore it, that stupid bird would eventually go away. But apparently ignoring this problem would not make it go away. He hadn’t really thought through what he would do when he was walking towards the window. He probably should have. Scott opens the window with tired eyes. “Hey Scott,” says a way too familiar voice. Scott’s eyes widen and his heartbeat speeds up. He doesn’t move. “Isaac.” Isaac smiles a little and climbs inside Scott’s room. Scott finds himself unable to say anything and just keeps staring at him.

Isaac stares around his room. “Didn’t think I would miss this  house so much,” he says and turns to look at Scott.  His eyes look sad and tired. Just like Scott feels. “Or you. But I still did.” Scott can feel tears in his eyes and only then he finally moves. His hands grab Isaac’s shoulders and he pulls him against his body. Isaac immediately returns the hug and Scott can feel Isaac’s nails dig into the skin of his back. Isaac’s body is warm and familiar and Scott can’t stop the tears from falling. “I missed you,” Isaac mumbles and he pushes his face into Scott’s neck. Scott sniffs and Isaac tenses up when he realizes he is crying. He pulls away to look Scott in the eye. “Don’t cry, please don’t.” His voice breaks a little.

Suddenly Scott is angry. He is so angry at him. That he just left him like that. That he didn’t even say goodbye. He roughly pushes Isaac away from him.  “You don’t get to tell me what to do! What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?” He yells. Isaac looks like Scott just kicked him but Scott is too angry at him to care. “You left Isaac, you left without saying anything! Why did you leave?” Scott’s voice breaks at the end and he stops yelling. There are tears in Isaac’s eyes. “You know why. I just couldn’t be here, not after that.”

“You think her death was easy for any of us? It did not give you an excuse to go away without saying goodbye,” Scott says. “I know, I just couldn’t stay in this town anymore. Not after my dad, or Erica and Boyd, Allison, I could go on.” Isaac shouts at him. And Scott knows he’s right. He never was good friends with Erica or Boyd but they were in Isaac’s pack. Losing them would have been horrible. “Then why did you come back? Why did you come back here? Why didn’t you fucking stay gone if you hate everything here so much?” Scott yells again. Isaac bites his lip and Scott can see that he is crying.

“For you. I came back for you.” He chokes out the last you. Isaac doesn’t know how it happened but then Scott is kissing him. He is kissing him so desperately and his hands make fists in Isaac’s shirt. This is the first time they ever kissed but it feels so normal. Like they have been waiting for this way too long. Isaac’s hands move to Scott’s hair and he tugs his head backwards so he can see Scott’s face. “I missed you so much,” he whispers and Scott does not respond but goes back to kissing him. Scott pushes Isaac down on his bed without breaking the kiss and Isaac should be scared for what is about to come but he isn’t. His hands move under Scott’s shirt and he pulls it off. Scott stares at him for a moment. Like he only just realized he is kissing him.

Scott’s hands pull off Isaac’s shirt and Isaac wants to kiss him again but Scott pushes him away a little. He gives him a kiss on his forehead and then rests his head on Isaac’s shoulder. And Isaac gets it. He puts his arms around Scott’s body and Scott sighs. Then the room is silent. The only sound that can be heard is their breathing. “Scott…” Isaac begins and he swallows before talking again. Scott lifts his head and stares at him. “Scott I’m not staying. I’m leaving tomorrow. I just- I had to see you.” Scott nods and he knows he is probably going to cry again but chooses just to kiss him again. Isaac’s nails dig harshly  in his arms as if he tries to say he’s sorry. Scott pulls away. “I’ll bring you. I’ll bring you tomorrow. At least that way I get to say goodbye.” Isaac nods.

“Scott, I’m sorry,” he whispers. Scott brushes his thump over Isaac’s cheek. “I know.” He lays down on the bed and opens his arms. Isaac lays down next to Scott and puts his arms around him. His face in his neck. “Just, just try to sleep, alright?” Scott mumbles against Isaac’s curls and Isaac nods. He doesn’t sleep until 2 hours later and judging by Scott’s hand who keeps drawing circles on his shoulder he knows Scott doesn’t either. When the morning comes Isaac wakes up with a heavy heart. He knows he has to leave. He knows it’s his own choice. He could stay here if he wanted to. Maybe that’s what makes it hard to leave. When he looks up at Scott he is already awake. Maybe he hasn’t even slept at all.

“It’s time isn’t it?” Scott asks and he tries to keep his voice even and not to let Isaac know how he feels like his heart is breaking all over again. Isaac nods. And he wants to say how he doesn’t want to go, how he would much rather stay here with him. How he would never leave him. But he knows he can’t. He knows he can’t stay here anymore. “There are too many bad memories,” Isaac tells him. Scott nods but still looks hurt. “But you were one of the good ones,” Isaac says and he smiles. Scott’s heart speeds up a little and he also smiles. “You will also be one my good ones.” Isaac bites his lip and stands up. Scott also stands up and puts on his shirt. “Let me bring you.”

They’re at the airport and Scott feels sick. He is going to miss him so badly. But at least now he can sleep with the thought he said goodbye. Isaac is standing with his suitcase and looks at him. He looks at him like he is searching for words to say. Then his eyes light up like he found them and he opens his mouth. And Scott knows what he wants to say. He simply stops him by taking his hand and squeezing it. He wants to say it back but he know he can’t right now, he is leaving anyway. He ends up simply nodding at him and squeezing his hand. Isaac smiles. He truly smiles.

Then he lets go of Scott’s hand. “Be careful,” Scott mumbles and Isaac nods. “You too.”   
It’s only when Isaac is sitting in the plane that he regrets not saying it. He regrets not saying it when he was still there. He should have said it the first time he realized it. _I love you, Scott._ Maybe one day he will be brave enough.


End file.
